


Au jeu du Kitsune-ken

by SpoiledChild



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark Stiles, M/M, Nogitsune Effects
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoiledChild/pseuds/SpoiledChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Tu pourrais tuer Stiles sans regret ? Derek lui ne le pourrait pas. Nogitsune ou non.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Au jeu du Kitsune-ken

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis sûre que lors de sa conversation avec Chris Argent, Derek ne digère pas que le chasseur puisse vouloir tuer Stiles sans regret ...
> 
> J'ai écrit cette histoire un peu rapidement et j'en suis à moitié satisfaite. De là à ce que je la reprenne et la retravaille un peu plus tard ... il n'y a qu'un pas. Mais, je vais peut-être me concentrer sur Ombres et Lumières un moment ^^
> 
> Un jeu traditionnel appelé kitsune-ken (renard-poing) se réfère aux pouvoirs du kitsune sur les êtres humains. Le jeu est similaire à pierre-papier-ciseau, mais les trois positions de la main signifie un renard, un chasseur, et le chef du village. Le chef bat le chasseur, qu'il dépasse, le chasseur bat le renard qu'il tire, le renard bat le chef, qu'il ensorcèle
> 
> Alors un OS un peu plus joyeux que le précédent quoi que ... pas pour les fans d'Allison. Mais Est-ce qu'il existe des fans d'Allison ?

 

* * *

**_Le chef bat le chasseur, qu'il dépasse,_ **

**_le chasseur bat le renard qu'il tire,_ **

**_le renard bat le chef, qu'il ensorcèle_ **

_._

_._

_._

Derek entendait la voix sincère de Chris Argent lui affirmer qu'il n'avait eu aucun regret à descendre un adolescent possédé. Dérangeante sincérité. Etouffante réalité. L'adolescent possédé, aujourd'hui, c'était Stiles. Le chasseur pourrait-il le tuer ? Derek, lui, ne pourrait pas.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser la question brûlante franchir ses lèvres.

\- Ressentirais-tu un regret à descendre Stiles ? demanda-t-il en tentant de maîtriser le tremblement de sa voix rien qu'à l'idée de laisser Stiles mourir.

Et la réponse, dans un premier temps, sembla correspondre à ses attentes.

-Stiles, oui, affirma le chasseur avant de reprendre dans un souffle impitoyable, mais pas un nogitsune.

Dans sa cellule, le loup serra douloureusement les yeux pour retenir ses larmes. Stiles était le nogistune. Le nogitsune était Stiles. Rien ne pourrait changer cela. Rien n'arrêterait le chausseur s'il sortait d'ici. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver. Pas après tout ce que Stiles avait fait pour lui. Pas alors qu'il savait tout ce que cet énergumène représentait pour lui. Peu importe qu'il soit possédé par un renard démoniaque, il avait bien un loup en lui.

Stiles pourrait apprendre à se contrôler. Le rusé renard verrait les avantages qu'il y avait à gagner à la clef d'un tel arrangement. Derek était prêt à l'aider. Prêt à tout pour avoir Stiles, pour le garder, pour le sauver.

* * *

A bout de nerf, épuisé, Stiles cria. Il n'y avait pas d'autre échappatoire, bien qu'une partie de lui ne lutte pour le convaincre du contraire. Il devait abdiquer.

-Tue moi, hurla-t-il à l'adresse du chasseur qui le tenait en joue. Tire !

-Non, répondait son père qui menaçait le futur assassin de son fils.

Fatigué, Stiles ne savait pas comment il faisait pour tenir debout. Ou plutôt si. Il y avait cette force au fond de lui. La même qui lui disait qu'ils allaient s'en sortir, qu'il y avait toujours un moyen. Qu'il fallait attendre le bon moment. L'attendre. Cette petite lueur d'espoir. Alors, il pria pour une intervention divine, n'osant redemander la mort devant son père si angoissé à l'idée de le perdre.

Chris raffermit la prise sur son arme et Stiles cru qu'il s'était enfin décidé à tirer. Ironique alors qu'il espérait désormais. Il espérait ne pas décevoir son père. Il espérait pouvoir vivre. Aimer.

Son père, tendu à l'extrême, réitéra son ordre à Argent. La tension dramatique était à son comble. Stiles continuait de prier, d'appeler en son for intérieur, convaincu que comme d'habitude, in extremis, une solution se présenterait.

Au moment où le chasseur ajusta, Derek fit une entrée fracassante. Sautant toutes griffes dehors en grognant, il atterrît devant Stiles. Protecteur. Il ne le laisserait pas mourir. A ce moment là, bien qu'extrêmement faible, Stiles sut qu'il s'en sortirait. Que son appel avait été entendu.

Plus discrètement, Allison et Scott pénétrèrent à sa suite et se postèrent près du Shérif. La jeune fille esquissa un sombre sourire à Stiles. L'adolescent se crispa et son cerveau commença à tourner à plein régime. Il disposait de quelques instants de répits derrière son bouclier lycanthrope.

-Derek ! claqua le chasseur. Reste en dehors de ça.

Le loup répondit par la négative en secouant doucement la tête. Pour atteindre Stiles, il faudrait le mettre hors d'état de nuire. L'adolescent se colla à lui, il pouvait sentir la chaleur du souffle perdu contre son oreille.

Le shérif refusait que son fils soit tué. Même possédé par un démon, même sil devenait un destructeur. C'étais son fils et il était hors de question qu'il abandonne. Il était prêt à tuer pour lui. ET puis si l'ex-Alpha, ex-accusé de meurtre, se tenait entre son fils et l'arme qui pouvait le tuer, c'est que tout espoir n'était pas perdu.

Chris hésita et observa le loup protéger le démon de sa masse imposante. Il attendit maintenant sa position d'attaque. Risquant un coup d'œil sur le côté pour jauger de la position du Shérif et des deux nouveaux arrivants, il remarqua un détail dérangeant chez sa fille avant que son attention ne soit à nouveau attirée par le couple devant lui.

Derek cherchait une porte de sortie. Il pouvait faire rempart et bloquer les balles du chasseur. Seulement, il prenait le risque que l'une d'elle ne le traverse tout simplement. Il réfléchissait lorsque son corps se tendit brutalement sous la douleur. Une lame venait de lui percer le rein. Stiles.

Chuchotant, l'adolescent lui demanda jusqu'où il était prêt à aller pour le sauver.

-Jusqu'à mourir, répondit sans hésiter Derek alors que l'autre main de Stiles se glissait contre la peau nue de son dos.

-Ça fait mal ? interrogea à nouveau l'adolescent en remuant la lame empêchant la plaie de cicatriser.

Derek serra furieusement la mâchoire sans quitter le chasseur des yeux, ses iris électriques cherchant à déterminer le prochain mouvement. Jusqu'à présent, seul Scott pouvait savoir ce qu'il se passait : les paroles échangées et le sang qui coulait. Les manœuvres de Stiles restaient hors de la vue des autres protagonistes. Scott savait que le nogitsune se nourrissait de la peine et de la douleur. Il pensa furtivement qu'il pouvait faire une indigestion avec Derek tellement le passé de ce dernier était un concentré de souffrances.

Stiles semblait prendre des forces dans le supplice du loup. C'était sa façon de se nourrir. Sans hésiter, Derek fit remonter à la surface ses pires souvenirs. La perte de sa famille, de Laura, de ses louveteaux. Les trahisons. Isaac électrocuté. Derrière lui, l'adolescent exhala un râle de satisfaction. Ses forces lui revenaient. Il déposa un baiser entre les omoplates de Hale et une explosion de force raisonna dans son corps.

-Tu ne me contrôleras plus, dit-il avec assurance en se tournant vers Allison.

Chris fit naviguer son regard entre sa fille dont le visage se décomposait, et l'adolescent caché par l'ex-Alpha. Le Shérif s'écarta de la jeune fille en entendant les paroles de son fils. Scott grogna en se tournant vers elle pour demander des explications.

La jeune chasseuse leur dédia son plus beau sourire.

-Je demande vengeance, dit-elle posément se sachant pourtant perdue.

-C'est elle ! Le nogitsune ! jeta Stiles comme une révélation.

Derek put sentir qu'un sourire calculateur s'étirait sur ses lèvres. Il connaissait Stiles, il connaissait sa part d'ombre. Il retint un gémissement quand la lame douloureuse se rappela à son bon souvenir. Le loup pouvait sentir le sang couler le long de son corps.

Allison se contenta de rire. Oui, elle était le nogistune puisque c'est elle qui l'avait invoqué. Quand ils avaient laissé la porte du monde surnaturelle entrouverte. C'était elle qui l'avait fait exprès. Elle en avait besoin. Elle voulait faire payer son père d'être si faible. Scott, d'avoir empoisonné son grand-père et Derek d'avoir, même sans le vouloir, parachever le plan de Scott en le transformant en loup-garou. C'était aussi la faute de Scott et Derek si sa mère était morte. Qui y avait-il de mieux que d'éveiller un nogistune pour demander la vengeance ? Elle l'avait accueillit en elle mais elle avait besoin d'attirer les soupçons sur quelqu'un d'autre. Elle avait promis à l'entité le corps de Stiles en échange. Seulement, elle s'apercevait trop tard que le nogistune avait été plus malin qu'elle lors des négociations. Stiles était juste l'hôte parfait, espiègle et intelligent. Il avait ensorcelé le chef de meute. Peu importe qui commandait de Scott ou de Derek. Il avait les deux pour lui. Scott est son meilleur ami, il se battrait jusqu'au bout pour le sauver et Derek. Derek l'aimait. Contre toute attente, cette vérité la fit craquer. Son rire se fit hystérique. L'Alpha et l'ex-Alpha battraient le chasseur que son père était sensé être. Celui qui devait tuer l'hôte. Elle pensait être la chasseuse qui battait le renard. Elle pensait que la mort de Stiles les détruirait tous. Elle pensait que de le détruire à petit feu, le faisant passer pour fou avant de porter le coup fatal, l'aiderait à obtenir réparation.

Mais, Stiles avait été plus malin qu'elle. Il était un véritable nogistune et elle lui avait donné plus de pouvoirs. Son rire s'éteint quand elle commença à se transformer, obligeant son père à la tuer froidement. En un instant, il avait dévié son arme et son tir atteint sa fille au milieu du cœur avant que le renard en elle, ne prenne forme à son appel.

Le Shérif ordonna au chasseur de poser son arme et s'avança pour la récupérer. Il ne voulait pas risquer qu'il s'en serve contre son fils.

-Où est Stiles ? grogna Scott en se détournant du corps de son ex-copine.

Les trois hommes se regardèrent confus. Les yeux emplis de tristesse, Chris se dirigea vers sa fille. Comment n'avait-il pas vu plus tôt ? S'était-il voilé la face ?

-Elle avait l'air d'aller mieux, lui dit Scott essayant lui aussi de comprendre. Depuis qu'elle était avec Isaac …

-Elle a délibérément blessé Isaac. Elle savait ce que l'électricité lui ferait, répondit froidement Chris. Allison n'était plus là depuis longtemps. Nous ne le savions juste pas.

Chris ne devait avoir aucun regret sinon il trahirait la mémoire de sa fille. Cette abomination n'était pas sa fille. Le shérif continuait de faire le tour de l'entrepôt cherchant une trace de son fils ou de Hale. Il ne restait d'eux qu'une trace de sang où ils s'étaient tenus quelques instants plus tôt.

* * *

Dans la confusion, Derek avait saisi Stiles et l'avait entrainé à l'extérieur. Puis, il l'avait jeté dans la camaro avant de démarrer en trombe, direction : n'importe où ailleurs.

Au bout de longues minutes, il jeta un regard vers l'adolescent étrangement silencieux. Ce dernier le fixait.

-Un problème ? grogna-t-il.

Stiles se contenta d'étirer ses lèvres d'un sourire malicieux. Derek savait. Il savait que l'esprit du renard se plaisait en Stiles. Il savait qu'ils avaient tous les deux un pacte implicite.

Quand Stiles saurait se maîtriser, ils reviendraient.

L'adolescent observa le loup glisser la main vers sa blessure. Le lycanthrope avait dû cicatriser à la minute où la lame avait quitté sa chair. Seul le sang séché et le tissu déchiré témoignaient de l'agression. Il en avait eu besoin pour avoir la force la force d'obliger Allison à se démasquer.

-Je ne me nourris pas que de chaos, dit-il doucement.

Intrigué, Derek se tourna à nouveau vers lui en ralentissant légèrement. Satisfait d'avoir obtenu l'attention du loup qui l'avait sauvé, Stiles pencha la tête sur le côté en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure de façon provocante.

-Le contact sexuel me convient tout autant, lâcha-t-il en observant le conducteur.

Hale grogna. S'il n'avait pas eu besoin de mettre rapidement de la distance entre eux et Beacon Hills, il aurait immédiatement stoppé la voiture pour prendre Stiles sur le capot. Heureusement qu'il avait un tant soit peu de self contrôle. Il se contenta de retourner un sourire séducteur, accompagné d'un regard de braise au renard. Il ne se laisserait pas si facilement manipuler. Sacré Stiles. Derek ne doutait pas qu'il obtienne ce qu'il voulait. Mais rien ne l'empêchait de le faire languir. Juste une punition pour le coup de couteau dans le dos.


End file.
